


Restart

by dyneing



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyneing/pseuds/dyneing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the time of the year. The last day of the current year. Having to accept the truth, you (Anzu/Transfer Student) went to bed, trying to get it done and over with fast. But do you really accept the truth, that the year is going to be repeated again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restart

You sat with your knees bend on the floor at each side of you in a completely white room.  
It's a dream, you knew, for you were in your bed a few seconds ago, waiting for the sleepiness to roll in.  
But something is off.  _This room is weird_ , you thought as your eyes scanned the place. 

Your attention was back in front of you, at a floating rectangular. As you continued to stare at it, you could see the whiteness blown away, replaced by a scene of the recently event the school had. Voices, sounds, movements and laughter could be heard.  _A memory_. Those two words flashed across your mind. You stood up slowly, hand reaching out towards that memorable scene of your schoolmates performing.

But before you could reach it, it burst into tiny bubbles, floating up to the sky. 

You froze at that moment, staring at the bubbles. Slowly, you pulled back your hand, unsure what to do anymore, your face blank. You remembered something, something important, but it's too fuzzy to know. For now, all you know is, looking at the calendar--

Sounds reached your ears and you're snapped back to the reality. Again, in front of you is another memory scene, this time a bit further from where you stood. You hesitated a moment, one of your hand balled into a fist, and again you walked towards it with your hands reaching to it. And again, it burst into bubbles before you could reach it, another scene behind it. Again and again, until you started running toward the scenes one after another as they bursts.

At your sides, huge collages of memories appeared. You could hear Leo's laughter, Hibiki's 'Amazing!' and Tsukasa's 'Leader!' at Leo. Tori's voice as a child, Rei calling Koga his famous nickname, Izumi's 'Yuu-kun~' and Koga barking back at Rei. You could hear it all, all the while you ran towards the one in front of you. Same, the memories at the side burst into bubbles, replaced by another. 

You don't know how long you ran, the memories being replaced after another. You could see your clouds of breath as you panted. You desperately trying to reach out to any memory, but it always fails in the end.

Finally, the last one , too , burst into bubbles, leaving you in the white room again. You slowed to a stop, staring at the space where the last one was at.  _Time loop_. You remembered. You've been informed, that once April arrives, the time will loop again. Memories and bonds made in that one year will disappear. Everything will be repeated again. You're the new transfer student in the school, the only one in the Producing course, and the only girl too.  
_31st March_. That's right. You were staring at the calendar today, the last day before the loop year begins. Only you knows about this, for only your memories going to be intact in order to bring out the best of the units in this loop year.  
_Memories_. Those weren't your memories. It was theirs, your schoolmates. It was their memories being wiped, back to the first day of school of the year.

You looked down and covered your face with your hands. No, this can't be happening. But it's happening, whether you like it or not. You have to accept the truth, and you did, but painfully. 

Sounds of footsteps made you slowly looked up, to see your unit walking side by side in front of you, their back toward you. They stopped and looked back at you with a smile. Together, they mouthed words which only you could understand. At a brief moment, you were unsure what to do, but you gave a wide smile and nodded, as if you're agreeing to do something fun with them. With a satisfied smile, they looked back to the front and continued walking, some waving back at you, before bursting into bubbles. 

You reached out and cupped some of the bubbles, and placed your cupped hands at your chest with a smile and tears at your eyes.  Then, you're engulfed in whiteness--

* * *

Subaru stopped at your desk, looking at you with eager eyes. " Hey there☆ You must be the transfer student that we’ve been hearing about! I’m Subaru Akehoshi! “Akehoshi” is written with the characters for ‘morning star,’ and “Subaru” is in katakana! Easy to remember, right~? ♪ " 

Looking at him with a smile of your own, you replied without a moment of hesitance, unlike that time you really  _first_ met him.

_Do take care of us again, alright, Transfer Student?_

Of course, and will always do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Some of you may know me from twitter, on that Friday night where I started crying and having breakdown when I read the 2016 plans. It was just yesterday but it felt like years ago.. //stares at the sunset  
> Then again, this fic is pretty random lol. I just had to urge to type it out. It isn't beta-read by anyone, so I'm sorry for any mistakes there is in here. In fact, I am currently pretty lazy to read back what I typed out, so there might be 1000+ mistakes lol. But will do so in the future.  
> Thank you for reading! See you next time, where our memories will be gone too!


End file.
